scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Oblitus
"'''Never trust things that are too good to be true.... Actually just don't trust me... Ever.'"'' 'Oblitus' was born human, though does not consider himself to be anymore. Not his true name, but the name he chose after obtaining the 'sword' that is now tethered to his soul and the cursed 'thing' that it really is. While he does have the 'sword', he prefers to keep it as a last resort and stick with his bow for most encounters. While mostly human in appearance, his right arm is blackened looking similar to burnt tree bark with a bright burning green throughout, similar markings around his right eye that is not truly his anymore. Would be considered Neutral good. While constantly searching for a way to remove his 'unwanted attachment' without taking his life with it, he refuses to force anyone into assisting him with his goal. Most who've tried end up dead or disfigured... Theres been enough death seen throughout his unnatural lifespan and blames Kree 'The Doorman' for most of it. The Sword In a sense the blade makes him immortal, though he can still 'die'. It's just unimaginably painful as living matter around him is absorbed, melted down and shaped into a new limb, organ or most of the body altogether. Think of it like every wound you ever receive is immediately followed by a burning sensation on par with being coated in acid. While the blade itself looks like any other you would find in the Lo'Quai area, it is merely a ruse, those with either a magical or demonic influence will recognize it for it's true nature. Personality Traits Keeps to himself on most occasions but won't sit idly by while someone is attacked for no reason. Bluntly honest in conversation, when there is a need to say anything, but always warns those around him to keep their weapons close at hand and hope they are skilled in its use. Although he may not be possessed at the time, 'It' can still speak through him when it wants too. Always wears a bracer with a distinct crystal that reacts when around demons, first signs of change it will glow and a slight pain will be felt in the right arm with areas of the body twitching or tensing of their own accord, the change can be quicker if 'sword' is already in hand. Favors the proximity of a Nephilim for 'reasons', so long as they don't attempt to kill him on site for partly resembling a Cambion. While possessed. Immediately dropping his bow and drawing 'It', his movements become twitchy and quick usually slashing at whoever is closest to him, but on occasion will overlook the closest prey in favor of nephilim, elementari, mages or healers, as these beings have a certain essence that 'It' finds quite delectable, also loves to 'play' with it's 'food'. Enjoys mocking those nearby in demonic tongue or in common language so they can be insulted. Unfortunately due to 'It' having most of it's power sealed away thanks to a few adventurers who were hired to eradicate a "demonic entity" that had been living in a small abandoned town bordering the Weft, although none survived afterwords. 'It' is left with the only option but to wait until either Oblitus is near mortally wounded or is caused severe mental trauma making him lose concentration, having his mind bound to another's will can also have consequences.